A. Stutz, et al. (J. Med. Chem. 1984,27, p. 1539-1543) disclose new allylamine compounds. Specifically disclosed are (E)-N-(6,6-dimethyl-2-hepten-4-ynyl)-N-methyl-1-naphthalenemethanamine which has the formula ##STR2## and related allylamine derivatives for use as antifungal agents. New compounds having antifungal activity would be a useful addition to the art.